Domino Effect
by kassysnape
Summary: Edward deixou Bella, a abandonou e a dor da humana é insuportável. Temendo pela filha, Charlie resolve chamar uma ajuda. Lara Preston, a prima brasileira de Bella que chegou para ficar e tentar trazer a vida novamente para Bella, afinal não havia ninguém que soubesse melhor o que é ser abandonada do que Lara.
1. Prólogo

Minha cabeça rodava, eu olhava as ondas se chocando furiosamente com a areia. A sensação de ser abandonada, de ser traída era tão agonizante. Confiar em alguém e ser dispensada com tamanha indiferença... Não é a toa que existem tantas lésbicas, como confiar nesses homens? Entregar o coração com tanta paixão só para sofrer.

Olhei a hora no meu relógio e vi que era hora de voltar para casa. Levantei-me e sorri para o mar... Meu maior consolador. Era um milagre achar uma praia tão deserta no Rio de Janeiro, mas por ser tarde da noite e ser uma praia bem isolada eu consegui encontrar um pouco de sossego. Fui saindo da areia, caminho em direção ao calçadão onde eu havia deixado minha moto, muitas pessoas acham um escândalo uma jovem mulher como eu dirigir uma moto, mas veja bem, não sou uma "motoqueira", sou uma motociclista, sou responsável no transito, sigo as leis e não fico costurando por aí.

Depois de 30 minutos cheguei em casa, sem fazer barulho, peguei minha chave e entrei em casa, me surpreendi ao ver todas as luzes ligadas e meus pais com expressões de funeral. Já que meu plano de chegar à La soturna havia falhado, me aproximei.

- O que houve? – Perguntei.

Os lábios da minha mãe tremeram e ela me olhou arrasada, antes de cair em um choro de profunda tristeza. Meu pai suspirou agoniado e só então percebi que ele estava arrumado e que tinha duas malas aos pés.

- Estou indo embora, Laly. – Meu pai disse, o choro da minha mãe cessou, mas seu corpo ainda tremia com seus soluços silenciosos. – Lilian e eu vamos nos divorciar, é o melhor a fazer.

Um bolo se formou em minha garganta e a raiva queimou em meu peito.

- Qual dos dois? – Perguntei, eles me olharam confusos. – Quem traiu quem?

Meu pai lançou-me um olhar culpado.

- Você já é uma adulta e entende que há muito tempo nosso casamento não ia bem e então eu conheci a Gabriela e...

Balancei com força a cabeça.

- PARA! – Gritei. – SE QUER IR EMBORA VÁ! MAS PARA!

Ele olhou para baixo, pegou suas malas depositou um beijo na testa da minha mãe que olhava apática para a janela e depois veio me abraçar, o empurrei com força. Assim que ele saiu pela porta uma lagrima quente e grossa escorreu pela minha bochecha, fui até minha mãe e me lancei em seu colo, novamente abandonadas.


	2. Decisões

Primeiro capitulo, espero que gostem!

Chapter one

_Dois anos depois_

Cheguei da faculdade me sentindo um lixo imprensado, joguei meu capacete e minha mochila no sofá e sorri ao sentir o cheiro de lasanha, fui até a cozinha e vi Lilian, minha mãe, tirando uma travessa do forno, fui silenciosamente até ela e dei um beijo estalado em sua bochecha. Ela sorriu para mim, depositou a travessa em cima da mesa e tirou o avental e a luva térmica.

- Uow! Quem é essa gata e o que fez com minha mãe? – Perguntei ao perceber sua produção.

Ela deu uma voltinha e seus olhos brilhavam, coisa que não acontecia desde que meu pai fora embora... Senti cheiro de testosterona no pedaço. Desde aquele dia eu o evitava, o ignorava quando ele vinha me procurar, pra mim ele não existiria mais.

- Tenho um encontro hoje! Estou mesmo bem? Esse batom combinou comigo? Acho que eu deveria trocar o vestido e...

Gargalhei e a puxei até a porta da cozinha que era de vidro, seu reflexo apareceu perfeitamente e ela sorriu.

- Estou parecendo uma adolescente boba.

Sorri com carinho.

- Ora, mãe. Acho que é normal e saudável a gente se sentir assim de vez em quando.

Ela se virou para mim e me abraçou.

- Então... É o encontro número...

- 5, e eu não vejo a hora dele me... – Ela calou a boca ao ver que eu a encarava horrorizada e soltou uma risadinha.

Ouvimos uma buzinada e ela passou a mão pelo vestido como se quisesse desamassá-lo. Depois de um abraço ela saiu porta fora e eu corri até a janela e sorri ao vê-la dar um amasso com um gato relíquia e depois entrar no carro dele. Meu celular tocou e meu sorriso desmanchou ao ver quem era, eu queria ser forte e não atender, mas ele era meu vicio e eu não conseguia largar.

- Hey Morena! – Aquela voz rouca e penetrante falou me fazendo como sempre arrepiar.

- O que quer Lucas? – Me esforcei para soar ríspida. – Já faz dois anos que terminamos e você continua me ligando... Por que faz isso?

Eu podia sentir ele sorrindo.

- Eu quero ver você... Explicar tudo sobre aquele dia e... Eu sinto saudades de você Lara.

Deixei escapar um soluço e desliguei o telefone na cara dele. Ele ligou novamente eu respirei fundo antes de atender... Eu era muito masoquista mesmo.

- Você é boa demais para ser verdade

Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você

Você é como tocar o céu

Quero tanto te abraçar

Enfim, o amor verdadeiro chegou

E agradeço a Deus por estar vivo

Você é boa demais para ser verdade

Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você

Perdoe a maneira como te olho

Não há nada que se compare

Ver você me enfraquece

Não restam palavras para falar

Então se você sente como me sinto

Por favor, deixe-me saber que isso é real

Você é boa demais para ser verdade

Não consigo tirar os meus olhos de você

Te amo querida, e se estiver tudo bem

Preciso de você para aquecer as noites solitárias

Te amo querida, acredite em mim quando digo

Oh querida, não me desiluda, eu peço

Oh querida, agora que te encontrei, fique

Deixe-me te amar querida, deixe-me te amar.

Você é boa demais para ser verdade

Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você

Você é como tocar o céu

Quero tanto te abraçar

Enfim, o amor verdadeiro chegou

E agradeço a Deus por estar vivo

Você é boa demais para ser verdade

Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você

Te amo querida, e se estiver tudo bem

Preciso de você para aquecer as noites solitárias

Te amo querida, acredite em mim quando digo

Oh querida, não me desiluda, eu peço

Oh querida, agora que te encontrei, fique

Deixe-me te amar querida, deixe-me te amar. – Ele cantou e eu reconheci a musica, era a nossa musica, em português, mas era nossa musica. Can't take my eyes off you.

- Lucas, pare de me torturar.

- Então abra a porta para mim. – Ouvi sua voz tanto no telefone como na porta e meu coração falhou uma batida.

Desliguei o telefone e fui até a porta, coloquei minha mão na maçaneta e como em câmera lenta, abri a porta e depois de dois anos sem vê-lo, ele estava ali na minha frente.

- Posso entrar? – aquele sorriso malicioso característico dele estava em seu rosto e não me surpreendi ao ver que ele não havia mudado nada.

Revirei os olhos, por que ele tinha que ser tão gostoso? E ter toda aquela pinta de cara malvado?

- Entra. – Dei espaço para ele passar. – Como eu faço para me livrar de você?

Ele olhou pra cima e fez cara de pensativo.

- Não acho que seja possível.

Suspirei cansada e me joguei no sofá, ele se sentou do meu lado, pegou meus pés descalços e começou a fazer uma massagem, murmurei uma reclamação, mas ele ignorou.

- Você não imagina o quão difícil foi ficar longe de você durante esses dois anos. – Ele falou.

Suprimi um gemido, a massagem estava tirando todas as minhas tenções.

- E por que voltou agora? Eu estou indo bem sem você.

Ele soltou os meus pés e me puxou para um abraço tão apertado que eu mal pude respirar.

- Eu nunca fui embora, só estava te dando um espaço.

Gargalhei um pouco histérica.

- Durante dois anos você estava dando um espaço? Sò se for espaço entre a cama daquelas vagabas que você andou pegando. – Falei enquanto me desvencilhava do seu abraço. – Mas olha, eu não me importo e não vou brigar com você. Afinal eu terminei com você.

Na verdade nunca foi falado isso, mas deve ter ficado claro quando eu comecei a ignorá-lo, a xingá-lo, a não olhar mais na cara dele...

- Escuta, me perdoe por aquela noite... Eu não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça e... – Eu o interrompi.

- Eu sei muuuito bem onde você estava com a cabeça, na verdade eu vi bem onde ela estava.

Ele fez uma cara tão desolada, tão sofrida, tão gatinho do Shrek, que eu quase caí... Eu disse quase. Levantei-me do sofá e fui até a porta, a escancarei e apontei para o lado de fora.

- Passar bem, Storn.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas se levantou e foi saindo. Antes que eu fechasse a porta ele segurou minha mão, me puxou e me deu um selinho.

- Quanto mais vocÊ se faz de difícil mais eu gamo em você, Preston.

Fechei a porta e me encostei nela, deslizando até o chão. MALDITO GRINGO, QUASE BRASILEIRO, TRAIDOR, LINDO E TARADO!

Meu telefone fixo tocou e eu atendi fula da vida.

- Escuta aqui seu imbecil, me esquece e vê se vai... – Fui interrompida.

- Anh. Hello? Is Charlie, your uncle. (Anh. Alô? É Charlie, seu tio.)

Arregalei os olhos e agradeci por ele não entender português e por minha mãe ser gringa, irmã do Charlie, eu cresci aprendendo inglês e português.

-Hey Uncle Charlie! How are you? My mother left. (Hey Tio Charlie! Como vai? Minha mãe saiu)

- Actually I really wanted to talk to you. And I'm fine Lara, but ... Bella, your cousin is not. That's why I'm calling. (Na verdade eu queria mesmo era falar com você. E eu vou bem Lara, mas... Bella, tua prima, não está. É por isso que eu estou ligando)

-What does Bella have? Is she sick? Tell me that is not cancer! (O que a Bella tem? Ela está doente? ME diga que não é câncer!

-No, no ... Indeed what she has is a broken heart. (Não, não. Na verdade o que ela tem é um coração partido.)

Por algum motivo um coração quebrado podia ser pior do que um câncer, ou se comparar a um. Ele vinha quando você menos esperava, aonde você menos esperava e se você deixar vai te matando aos pouquinhos. Foi com esse pensamento que tudo ficou decidido... Eu iria pra Forks.

A Música é: can't take my eyes of you, versão do Muse.


	3. Forks I coming!

Gente, minha Lara é interpretada pela Ildi Silva e o Lucas pelo Ian somerharder. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Uma semana depois

– Filha que tipo de roupa você botou na mala? Lá só faz frio, viu? – Minha mãe olhou preocupada para as cinco malas enormes que estavam na minha frente.

Revirei os olhos e olhei para Julian pedindo ajuda. Ele era o tal gato relíquia que estava saindo com minha mãe e havia pedido ela em namoro há uma semana.

– Querida, Lara já viajou antes. Vai dar tudo certo... Graças aos meus contatos ela tem um visto bem longo, só vai precisar renovar de um em um ano e acho que ela não pretende ficar tanto tempo lá.

– É Dona Lilian, eu vou ficar bem e é um bom momento pra conhecer o ovo de onde você saiu. – Gargalhei e ela me acompanhou.

– _Atenção! Chamada para o vôo 3997, em direção a Washington, Embarque na Ala C._– Uma voz metálica nos chamou a atenção e meus olhos se encherão de lagrimas.

– Se cuida minha Morena. – Ela falou.

Me despedi de mais alguns amigos e parentes e logo me vi embarcando no avião, sentei na poltrona e me pus a olhar a janela. Além de estar indo para tentar animar Bella, minha prima, e tirá-la da fossa eu também pretendia tentar esquecer Lucas, coisa que não havia acontecido mesmo depois dele ter me traído com uma adolescente ridícula. Eu me perguntava como eu. Uma brasileira de 22 anos, oficialmente formada em enfermagem, jovem, inteligente fui me meter com um cara como Lucas. Ele é lindo, muito inteligente, sarcástico, malicioso, rico... Mas não representa constância, nunca fez com que eu me sentisse boa o suficiente para ele e isso só piorou depois que ele me traiu e eu resolvi terminar com ele. Eu esperava que ele fosse me esquecer e seguir com a vida, mas desde então ele vinha me ligando quase todos os dias durante dois anos e eu não conseguia não atender, mesmo que eu só brigasse com ele, eu ainda o amava e esse sentimento doía demais.

Balancei a cabeça para tentar espantar esses pensamentos e peguei na minha bolsa de colo meu Iphone. Eu havia baixado o mapa de Forks, o de Port Angeles e o de Seattle e fiquei boa parte do vôo estudando-os para saber exatamente onde eu iria e o que faria. Eu havia terminado a faculdade há dois dias, eu era oficialmente uma enfermeira e pretendia trabalhar no hospital de Forks e se não desse eu procuraria um em Seattle.

Algumas horas depois, cheguei em Washington, passei por uma boa burocracia por ser estrangeira, fui de taxi até Seattle e lá resolvi alugar um carro e ir dirigindo para Forks. Com um mapa em mãos e um céu quase escurecendo peguei a estrada e cheguei de madrugada em Port Angeles onde decidi me hospedar.

Achei uma espelunca qualquer e depois de fazer minha ficha, entrei no quarto, me joguei na cama sem nem ao menos tirar a roupa e logo caí no sono merecido.

A & R

Resmunguei irritada, o que eram aqueles barulhinhos insistentes na minha janela? Abri os olhos preguiçosamente e entendi que os barulhinhos viam das gotas da chuva batendo na janela... Da janela do hotel... Em Port Angeles. Certo, eu tinha mesmo viajado pra cá, eu era louca.

Me arrastei até o banheiro da suíte e tomei uma rápida ducha, quando saí, olhei no relógio e choraminguei ao ver que eram apenas 08:00 da manhã. Abri uma das malas, peguei uma blusa cinza, com um cachecol, uma touca vermelha e resolvi ficar com a mesma calça e jaqueta que eu usei pra viajar. Botei uns acessórios, calcei meu all Star e resolvi ficar sem maquiagem, optando por simplesmente colocar óculos pra tampar minhas olheiras. Desci, paguei o que devia e fui até onde eu havia estacionado o carro, deixei as malas lá dentro mesmo porque o índice de crimes dessa cidade era abaixo de 0.

Já sentada na frente do volante, configurei a rota no GPS que só agora eu havia notado e fui seguindo para Forks com uma voz incrivelmente nojenta e robotizada me dando as direções. Depois de quase arrancar o GPS fora me vi entrando em uma rua um pouco familiar, eu havia estado lá há dez anos atrás quando eu tinha 12 anos, nem lembrava muito dos aspectos de Forks ou da casa do Tio Charlie, mas uma incrível onda de deja vu se instalou em mim assim que parei em frente á velha casa.

Dei uma buzinadinha, tirei a chave da ignição e desci, estava abrindo o porta-malas quando Charlie abriu a porta e sorriu caloroso pra mim. (n/a: A partir de agora todos os diálogos serão em inglês, se ela falar algo em português ficará em negrito)

– Meu Deus! Onde está aquela garotinha pequena e magricela? – Ele exclamou.

Gargalhei.

– Ora, tio. Tenho 22 anos, eu cresci. – Larguei a mala que eu estava segurando no chão e dei um abraço nele e os clássicos dois beijinhos em sua bochecha. Ele corou e ficou meio paralisado, esqueci que ele não era muito de abraços. Sorri sem graça e o soltei pegando em seguida a alça da mala.

– Deixe-me te ajudar. – Ele pegou outra mala do carro e começou a andar em direção a casa, tendo dificuldade em carregar a mala, ri baixinho.

– Tio Charlie? – Ele se virou, apontei para as rodinhas da mala e ele riu envergonhado enquanto voltava pegava mais uma mala e ia deslizando-as pelo gelo até sumir dentro da casa. Fiz o mesmo e rapidamente levamos as cinco malas para dentro da casa e depois até o quarto de hospedes, desci e encontrei-o na sala.

– Bella está em casa? – Perguntei.

Ele deu um sorriso fraco.

– Está na escola e depois deve ir trabalhar em uma lojinha aí.

Assenti e um silêncio um pouco incomodo se instalou.

– Escuta, eu estou indo a La Push almoçar com uns amigos. Que tal vir junto? Vai gostar deles.

Pesei os prós e os contras e resolvi que iria. Subi para pegar minha bolsa com documentos e celular e quando saí da casa encontrei Charlie já dentro da viatura. Tive um calafrio só em pensar em andar naquilo.

–** Nem pensar!** – Murmurei e Charlie me olhou sem entender o idioma. – Anh. Eu vou com o meu carro, caso depois eu queira dar um passeio pela cidade.

Ele assentiu concordando e depois que eu já tinha dado partida no carro, Charlie começou a dirigir e eu fui o seguindo achando que meu carro ia apagar com a tamanha lerdeza, com muito esforço resisti ao impulso de dar uma buzinada.

Depois de alguns séculos chegamos a tal reserva, e eu havia simplesmente amado, o mar era lindo, e as casas bem simples, chegamos a casa do Billy, era outro do qual eu me lembrava, pois minha mãe quase casava com ele. Eu sei.

Tentei esconder minha surpresa ao vê-lo de cadeiras de rodas e o cumprimentei, me atrapalhando na hora do abraço. Conheci alguns amigos do Charlie e os filhos deles, em sua maioria eram adolescentes, mas havia uma tal de Leah que era um pouco mais nova que eu.

– Então você é brasileira? – Seth, o irmão de Leah me perguntou.

Sorri pra ele, ele era uma gracinha.

– Sou, vim passar o tempo com os parentes. – Olhei para Charlie.

Ouvi um barulho de porta se fechando e quando eu vi quem era, me controlei para não ficar muito tempo com a boca aberta.

– Oh! Jacob? Lembra-se de Lara? – Bill apontou para mim e Jacob me olhou surpreso.

Em tese, suas feições eram as mesmas de quando ele tinha 6 anos, mas ele estava musculoso, bonito, enormemente alto, e com os cabelos pretos curtos.

Ele me olhou de cima abaixo.

– A prima da Bella, né?

Assenti e me estiquei estendendo a mão.

– Tudo bem? Legal te ver. – Falei sorrindo.

Nosso histórico não era dos melhores. Eu, Bella e ele fomos criados juntos em certa parte da nossa vida e eu e ele nunca nos demos bem, eu vivia batendo nele, ele viva colocando chiclete no meu cabelo... Éramos crianças levadas.

Ele sorriu de volta e pegou em minha mão, sua pele era quente e macia.

– Parece que agora o trio está completo de novo. – Billy comentou rindo. – Só espero que ninguém saia machucado.

Dei uma risadinha sem graça e me levantei.

– Que isso! Era só brincadeira de criança. – Murmurei. – Tio, vou resolver algumas coisas, ok? Preciso ir ao hospital.

Todos me olharam tentando achar algum machucado ou doença. Charlie riu.

– Ela é enfermeira. – Ele explicou e todos sorriram.

Sorri e depois de um aceno para todos fui em direção ao meu carrinho alugado, minha moto demoraria um pouco para chegar, a burocracia era de dar dor de cabeça. Senti alguém me seguindo e quando me virei me deparei com Jacob.

– Então... Ainda lembra-se de como chegar ao hospital?

Gargalhei.

– Claro, você já me mandou tantas vezes para lá.

Ele coçou a cabeça rindo.

– Igualmente. Mas a que bateu o recorde foi a Bella que se machucava sozinha.

Ri ainda mais.

– Verdade. – Suspirei nostálgica. – A gente se vê Jake.

Ele acenou e eu entrei no carro, saí de lá cantando pneus e sabia que Charlie reclamaria. Eu não havia mentido, lembrava-me bem de como chegar ao Forks Hospital. Eu havia passado apenas alguns meses aqui e foi quando criança, mas essa cidade me marcara... Tinha um clima tão misterioso e ao mesmo tempo pacato, eu lembro que morria de medo das lendas que eu ouvia nas fogueiras, mesmo não fazendo parte da reserva, eu sempre dava um jeito de enfiar nas reuniões.

Uma camionete laranja andava na minha frente, além de extremamente barulhenta, a monstra ainda era lerda. Ou talvez fosse só o motorista que era lerdo. Dei a seta e passei para o lado esquerdo da camionete, eu já ia falar alguns impropérios quando reconheci a magricela dentro da cabine.

– MAGRELA! – Gritei empolgada.

Bella pulou de susto e me olhou de olhos arregalados, demorou um pouco, mas ela me reconheceu e sorriu enquanto encostava o carro no acostamento, fiz o mesmo e desci. Ela estava magra e pálida, mas percebi que tinha um pouco de brilho nos olhos, abracei-a enquanto ria.

– Bells! Quantos anos!

Ela deu uma risada sem graça como se estive desacostumada a fazê-lo.

– Não sabia que você viria. Charlie já te viu? – Ela falou colocando uma mecha rebelde atrás da orelha.

– Sim, sim! Como você está?

Ela olhou para baixo e mordeu o lábio, me olhou um pouco confusa, suspirou e respondeu por fim.

– Ainda respirando. – Ela sussurrou.


	4. Gangnam Style

Chapter 3

_Dois dias depois_

Estávamos sentadas em uma lanchonete local. Bella e eu. Ela me contava um pouco da vida dela e eu pensava em como abordar o assunto sobre o namorado que a deixou. Charlie disse que seu nome é Edward.

- E você? Como está o Brasil? – Ela perguntou e eu sabia que ela estava se esforçando para manter uma conversa.

Dei um sorriso animado.

- Lindo como sempre! Pras duas perguntas. – Arranquei uma risadinha fraca dela. – Na verdade nem tudo está um mar de rosas, faz dois anos que eu não falo com meu pai, terminei com Lucas...

Ela arregalou os olhos chocolates.

- Lucas? O amor supremo da sua vida? Aquele que você disse que era pra casar? – Percebi que ela estava zoando um pouco da minha cara, já que antigamente toda vez que eu falava do Lucas era com todas essas frases.

Sorri olhando pra longe.

- Ele me traiu. – Murmurei.

Ela olhou desconfortavelmente pro chão e mordeu o lábio.

- E por que você não fala mais com seu pai? Você sempre foi tão apegada a ele.

Refleti um pouco sobre a pergunta.

- Acho que... O orgulho me afastou dele e a vergonha me impede de voltar. Eu fui tão terrível com ele, o ignorei de todas as formas possíveis desde que ele traiu minha mãe e se divorciou dela. Nós ficamos abandonadas... A deriva. – Percebi meu rosto molhado e ao passar a mão vi que era uma lagrima.

Dei uma risada e abanei com a mão como se enxotasse alguma mosca.

- Mas deixemos de lado esses assuntos fúnebres. E você ta namorando ou namorou?

Ela pareceu um pouco atordoada com a mudança brusca de assuntos e percebi que a dor em seus olhos havia aumentado. Percebi que ela provavelmente estava cogitando mentir, mas ela sempre foi péssima nisso.

- Namorei. – respondeu por fim.

- Com quem?

- Um garoto.

Bufei.

- E por que terminaram?

- Ele não me amava, cansou de mim e foi embora.

- Qual o nome dele?

Ela suspirou e se encolheu.

- Podemos mudar de assunto?

Assenti e quando ia abrir a boca, nossos pedidos chegaram.

- Yummy! – Exclamei batendo palmas. – Amo hambúrguer.

Ela sorriu com o meu entusiasmo.

- Eu... Estou aprendendo a dirigir moto. – Ela murmurou como se estivesse falando do tempo.

Engasguei com o Milk Shake.

- Tio Charlie sabe disso? – Perguntei abismada olhando-a.

Ela deu uma risada.

- Claro que não.

Coloquei a mão na boca e fiz cara de meme horrorizado.

- Quem é você e o que fez com minha _doce_ Isabella?

Ela riu de novo.

- Sempre dramática.

Gargalhei.

- Quem ta te ensinando?

Ela deu um sorriso grande e verdadeiro.

- Jacob Black.

Sorri de lado.

- Então... Vocês estão... – Ergui as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

- Jacob é... Meu irmão. É simplesmente fácil estar com ele.

- Já que vocês são BFF's agora. Qual a marca da bomba que ele anda tomando? Aquele garoto está enorme!

Ela riu.

- Ainda estou tentando descobrir. – Seu olhos ficaram um pouco desfocados.

Sorri pra ela e fiquei feliz ao vê-la comendo bem, afinal Charlie disse que ela não andava se alimentando. Tudo isso por causa desse tal de Edward.

- hey! Já ouviu o novo hit? – Perguntei sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Ela me olhou confusa.

- Que hit?

- Heeeeeyyy Sexy Lady! – Cantarolei ou melhor gritei.

Ela olhou para os lados e corou ao ver que todos olhavam para nós eu apenas ri. Levantei e puxei-a.

- Vamos para casa que eu vou te ensinar a coreografia. – Falei e saí rebocando-a, depois que deixei o dinheiro em cima da mesa... Eu sempre quis fazer isso.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Ta doida? Eu não tenho coordenação motora e nunca ouvi essa musica, mas deve ser bem do estilo daquela lá brasileira que você me obrigou a dançar.

- Você e toda a praia de La Push.

Ela estava falando de quando eu ensinei "Cada um no seu quadrado" pra ela quando estávamos na praia e acabei botando todo mundo na praia pra dançar... Isso tinha acontecido há uns dez anos, mas pelo visto eu tinha traumatizado a bichinha.

Fomos em direção ao estacionamento minúsculo e entramos no meu carro. Tínhamos deixado a camionete dela em casa e vindo com ele.

- Eu só tenho que ir ao hospital. – Falei enquanto entrava no carro e o ligava, começando a dirigir.

Ela me olhou curiosa.

- Não estou doente, me formei em enfermagem uma semana atrás e preciso de um emprego.

Ela sorriu.

- Quer dizer que pretende fincar raízes?

- Acho que sim... Só o suficiente pra eu esquecer o Lucas e ele parar de me ligar.

Assim que eu terminei de falar meu telefone começou a tocar. A musica do toque era "Madness – muse" e eu deixei tocar um pouco pra aproveitar a batida. Atendi sem olhar quem era e me arrependi.

- **Oi morena! **– A tão característica e conhecida voz rouca falou.

Suspirei e bati com a testa no volante, Bella me olhou com medo que eu batesse o carro.

**- P**** Lucas, nem viajando você me dá sossego.**

Ele riu e vi Bella sorrir. A risada dele era contagiante, mas no momento só estava contagiando a minha raiva.

**- Nem me avisou que ia viajar... Onde você está? Sua mãe não quis contar.**

Soltei uma risadinha irônica

** - Com certeza não sou eu que vou contar. Quero distancia de você e acho melhor você desligar, ligações internacionais são caras.**

**- Sabe que eu não me importo com isso.**

**- Claro você já tem a vida ganha.**

Ele riu de novo e eu me segurei para não suspirar derretida.

**- Você está aí com quem?**

**- Uma prima minha. – **Botei no viva voz. – Diz oi pra ele Bella.

Ao me ouvir falando inglês ele começou a falar inglês também.

- Quem é Bella?

- Eu sou Bella... Então você é o famoso e odiado Lucas. – Ela riu.

- Ela não me odeia, só finge e muito mal.

Revirei os olhos.

- Concordo. – Ela falou me olhando divertida. Me segurei pra não mandar ela pra aquele lugar.

Bufei, tenho certeza de que ela não gostaria de ouvir uma conversa assim minha e do Edward. Pigarreei, chamando a atenção pra mim.

- O que quer Lucas?

- Só queria ouvir sua voz mesmo... E foi um _prazer_ falar com você Bella. – Falou isso e depois desligou na minha cara.

- AAAH! Infeliz! Filho de um, de um Humano.

Bella gargalhou e foi a primeira vez que a vi fazendo isso. É claro, a dor alheia é sempre a coisa mais divertida.

- Não tem graça ta? – Murmurei, entrando na pista que me levaria ao hospital. Talvez eu me consultasse também já que acho que eu tinha desenvolvido uma úlcera de tanta raiva.

- Claro que tem. Você é arriada por ele e ele por você.

- Ele me traiu! Se fosse "arriado" por mim, não teria feito isso.

- Isso foi há quanto tempo?

- Dois anos, no mesmo dia que meu pai foi embora.

- Viu só? Dois anos! E ele continua atrás de você, quem sabe esse negócio de traição não foi um mal entendido.

- Acho que o brinquedinho dele dentro de uma loira oxigenada não foi um mal entendido, na verdade deu pra entender bem.

Ela calou a boca e depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, resolvi ligar o rádio... Adivinha que musica estava tocando?

- HEEEEY! Sexy Lady!

Bella riu.

- Oppa gangnam style!

Aumentei o volume e fiquei balançando as mãos, cantando e dirigindo ao mesmo tempo.

- Bella, conheça o éguinha pocotó versão Ching Ling. – Falei rindo.

Ela balançou a cabeça e me olhou me achando insana, mas ainda sim riu.

- fazia um pouco de tempo que eu não me sentia assim sabe? – Ela comentou.

- Assim como? – Perguntei desligando o rádio e procurando uma vaga no estacionamento do hospital, não foi muito difícil achar.

- Tipo... Alegre. Só com Jacob. – Ela murmurou.

- Bella, Bella. – Virei o retrovisor para ela. – Está se vendo?

Ela assentiu. Provavelmente achando que eu viria com aquele papo de "Você é linda e blá, blá, blá."

- Você está um bagaço minha prima, o bagaço da laranja chupada. – Falei. – Olhe o que você deixou esse cara fazer com você! Não importa se você o ama ou se ele era perfeito, lindo, uma estátua de Adônis. Na verdade se você não amar a si mesma, não aprender a cuidar de si mesma, será incapaz de amar de verdade e ser retribuída.

Talvez eu estivesse sendo um pouco dura, mas durante esse três dias que eu estava em Forks, percebi que Bella parecia uma morta-viva fazendo tudo no automático, indiferente a tudo.

Ela apenas ficou me olhando extremamente surpresa, então eu me debrucei sobre ela, abri o porta-luvas e tirei de lá uma pasta com meu currículo e meus documentos. Saí do carro e entrei no hospital indo em direção á recepção.

Trinta minutos depois eu voltava ao carro e encontrava Bella absorta em pensamentos. Quando liguei o carro, ela me olhou.

- Você me ajudaria? – Ela perguntou.

- Com o que? – Eu perguntei confusa.

- Em mudar. Você tem razão, eu dei toda a minha vida e todo o meu tempo a ele e esqueci de todo o resto. Preocupei meu pai e esqueci meus amigos. – Ela falou olhando para a janela.

Sorri e com minha mão livre, estiquei meu braço, capturei sua mão e a apertei carinhosamente.

- Tudo bem! Vamos começar amanha a "Operação: New Girl".

Ela sorriu pra mim e ligou o rádio, uma musica do Coldplay tocava. Demos uma volta pela cidade e três horas depois chegamos em casa e ela me disse iria fazer a janta de Charlie.

- Conseguiu o emprego? – Ela perguntou enquanto temperava alguns pedaços de frango.

Dei um suspiro de desanimo.

- Disseram que não estão com vagas no momento e que estão procurando um substituto para um médico que foi embora recentemente, um tal de Dr. Cullen.

Ela congelou por alguns segundos e a olhei com curiosidade.

- É o pai dele. – Ela murmurou.

- O pai do Edward? – Ela fez uma careta ao ouvir o nome dele, mas não parecia muito surpresa por eu saber o nome dele.

- Sim. Ele é um ótimo médico e um grande homem.

Resolvi mudar de assunto.

-E então... Você continua desastrada?

Ela sorriu, mas o sorriso não chegava aos olhos chocolates.

- Muito. Me admira ainda estar viva.

Gargalhei.

- Credo! Isso é macabro.

Ela fritou o frango e batatas e logo depois comemos. A campanhinha tocou e Bella foi atender e por alguma razão meu coração começou a bater descompassado. Levantei-me hesitantemente e fui ver quem era, quase tive uma síncope.

- Hey morena.

- Lucas.

Bella olhava de olhos arregalados para Lucas que sorria encostado na porta.

- Vampiro. – Ela sussurrou.

OME! E agora?


	5. Toc toc

**Hey! Eis um novo capitulo... Espero que gostem e leitores fantasmas comentem, pois é importante saber a opinião : D**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

_BELLA POV'S_

Eu não podia acreditar no que meus olhos viam... Na verdade eu podia acreditar sim, afinal havia visto aqueles mesmos olhos vermelhos antes em James, Victória e Laurent.

A pele era tão pálida como a neve e ele exalava perigo.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Lara perguntou mexendo nervosamente nos cabelos, seus olhos verdes de gato estavam semicerrados e ela não parecia ter ouvido o que eu sussurrei.

Mas o vampiro me encarava fixamente como se estivesse se concentrando em algo.

- Lucas? Estou falando com você!

Lucas despregou os olhos de mim e olhou para Lara sorrindo maliciosamente.

- O que estou fazendo aqui? Você sai do país sem nem falar nada e...

Lara o interrompeu.

- Eu não te devo nenhuma explicação da minha vida e sugiro que você volte pro Brasil.

Ele suspirou.

- Podemos conversar a sós? – Ele falou olhando penetrantemente para mim.

Lara franziu o cenho e me olhou.

- Bells, estou aqui na varanda, ok? Já volto.

Arregalei os olhos e recuperei minha voz que tinha sumido.

- Não pode sair com ele! – Quase gritei.

Ela me olhou confusa enquanto saía porta afora.

- Eu já volto. – Disse novamente sorrindo para mim.

Abri a boca e a fechei novamente, sem saber o que fazer. O buraco dentro de mim doendo mais que nunca.

Lembrei-me da sensação de estar perto da morte ao quase morrer nas mãos de Laurent, eu era fraca e humana e não podia nem me defender e nem defender Lara.

Lara Pov's

Ainda um pouco preocupada com a reação de Bella diante de Lucas, me dirigi até a varanda da casa dos Swan's e me escorei na parede, piscando para tentar organizar meus pensamentos... Por que eu tinha visto aquilo?

- Lara? Está me ouvindo? – Lucas andou até ficar na minha frente.

Olhei atordoada para ele, piscando repetidamente. Sua imagem oscilando em minha cabeça... Um segundo eu via seus peculiares e hipnotizantes olhos que eu nunca soube distinguir se eram verde-água ou cinza e outro segundo eu via... Assustadores, porém igualmente hipnotizantes olhos vermelhos... Um segundo sua pele era clara e bronzeada e no outro era branca, pálida e rígida como a de um morto.

Fechei os olhos com força e quando os abri, vi Lucas como eu sempre o conheci... Perfeitamente humano.

- Lara? O que você tem meu amor?

- Nada... Estou bem... – Sorri fracamente, mas depois desmanchei o sorriso, me tocando finalmente que Lucas estava aqui em Forks.

- O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei meio histérica.

Ele se afastou um pouco de mim e se encostou em uma das colunas da varanda, cruzou os braços e soltou seu sorrisinho sarcástico.

- A resposta é bem óbvia. – Disse.

Respirei bem fundo, tomando cuidado para não engolir nenhuma mosca... Na verdade eu nunca vi nenhuma mosquinha se quer em Forks... Balancei a cabeça para me concentrar em Lucas.

- Como me achou? Não acredito que minha mãe te contou.

- Sua mãe não abriu a boca. Lembra quando eu te liguei?- Ele perguntou, assenti em resposta. – Pois é, eu tenho meus contatos e pedi para eles te rastrearem... Descobri que você estava em Forks, descobri que sua prima é filha do xerife e daí... Estou aqui. – Ele sorriu.

Fiquei parada, sem fala, de boca aberta, olhando para a cara dele. Ele tinha dado uma de 007 pra cima de mim... Inacreditável!

- Querida, feche a boca, pode entrar mosquito.

- Não tem mosquito aqui. – murmurei ainda meio boba.

Ele gargalhou.

- Eu vim aqui te pedir uma chance de mostrar o quanto eu te amo, Lara... É tudo que eu venho querendo nesses dois anos.

Suspirei, olhando pra baixo.

- Lucas, minha confiança só se conquista uma vez e você desperdiçou, eu não quero mais me magoar, por favor, vá embora.

Ele se aproximou até estar colado em mim e eu o abracei.

- Eu te amo, eu só não quero gostar de você no momento. – Sussurrei.

Ele segurou meu rosto em suas mãos e beijou minha testa.

- Eu vou provar para você, que eu ainda posso te merecer. – Ele sussurrou de volta.

- Estou mais preocupada com o fato de eu não me sentir boa o suficiente para você.

Ele balançou a cabeça sério.

- Você é a minha alma, meu ar. Eu nunca serei bom o suficiente para você, mas passarei a eternidade tentando.

Eu ri.

- Não temos a eternidade... Talvez um de nós morra hoje ou amanhã...

Ele bufou.

- Você sempre quebra o clima né? – Ele murmurou emburrado.

O empurrei levemente para longe de mim e desatei a rir.

- Qual é? Você não achou que viria aqui, recitaria algumas frases que você achou na internet e eu cairia feito uma patinha, achou?

Ele me olhou incrédulo.

- pro seu azar, Srta. Lara Swan Preston, eu amo desafios e amo mulher difícil. – Falou com a voz sussurrante e sedutora, sorrindo de lado.

- E pro SEU azar, Sr. Lucas Storn, eu vou meter uma pá na sua cabeça se você voltar aqui. – Gritei, possessa de raiva.

Ouvimos passos e ao olhar pro lado vi Jacob, descalço, de bermuda e sem camisa olhando fixamente para Lucas, que olhava de nariz franzido para Jacob.

- Esse doido, não tem roupa não? Ou ele não percebeu que tá nevando e fazendo uns 5 graus abaixo de zero? – Lucas murmurou, sem desgrudar os olhos dele.

Eu ia falar com Jacob, mas ele se virou e entrou na floresta. Arqueei as sobrancelhas e franzi a testa, confusa com o comportamento dele. Na verdade, parece que o povo de Forks não tinha ido muito com a cara do Lucas.

- Eu tenho que ir, mas estou hospedado nessa pensão. – Enfiou a mão no bolso e me entregou um pedaço de papel com um endereço escrito. – Se precisar de mim, me ligue, se quiser me ver, me visite... Estarei esperando.

Olhei o papel e o guardei no bolso do Jeans.

- Adeus, Lucas. – Falei, enquanto ia até a porta e a abria.

- Até breve, amor. – Ele soprou um beijo e correu até um carro luxuoso que só agora eu havia reparado, era um Lexus LFA branco, faltei babar.

Ele entrou no carro e saiu arrancando.

- Deu sorte que Tio Charlie, não está em casa. – resmunguei.

~D.E~

Lucas's Pov

Eu tinha acabado de sair da casa dos Swan e dirigia em direção de Port Angeles para fazer um lanchinho, andava por uma estrada bem deserta, simplesmente não havia nenhum carro além do meu bebê.

Eu estava feliz, porém preocupado... Nunca em todos os meus 350 anos de vida eu havia achado alguém, fosse humano ou vampiro, que não se afetasse pelo meu poder e agora vinha essa tal de Bella e trancava sua mente para minhas ilusões.

Quando eu era humano, sempre que eu desejava com muito afinco que tal pessoa pensasse tal coisa de mim, eu conseguia. Depois de ser transformado, eu simplesmente comecei a introduzir o que eu quisesse na mente das pessoas, desse modo eu mudei minha aparência para os humanos, que me veem como um normal, e muito gato, humano.

Fui morar no Brasil e lá conheci Lara e me apaixonei por ela, me aproveitei de meus poderes e venho fingindo ser um humano, fingindo envelhecer, me machucar, respirar, comer... Tudo para ficar ao seu lado.

Sempre me sinto culpado por manipular sua mente e fazê-la me ver como alguém normal, quando na verdade eu sou um monstro sugador de sangue... Um vampiro.

E é isso que me preocupou, Bella me viu como eu sou verdadeiramente, não que alguém fosse acreditar nela caso ela falasse com alguém, mas ela sabia exatamente o que eu era, um humano normal teria somente medo e teorias estúpidas, mas Bella já teve algum contato com vampiros para ter tido tanta convicção e eu teria que, como a Lara diz, dar uma de 007. E fora aquele índio peladão que me lembrava e muito o cheiro de um Lobisomem, na verdade eu tinha quase certeza que era um e pelo fato de eu estar meio que "disfarçado" ele só deve ter sentido meu cheiro pelas redondezas.

Havia se passado apenas meio segundo de divagação, quando ouço algo pesado caindo em cima do meu carro, pelo som, era algo com quatro patas, confirmei meu pensamento quando um lobo enorme e preto saiu de dentro da floresta e se enfiou na frente do meu carro, pensei em passar por cima, mas resolvi pisar no freio, era mais provável que ele amassasse meu carro do que eu amassar a cabeça dele.

O outro lobo saiu de cima do meu carro e parou do lado do lobo preto, aos poucos mais alguns lobos saíram da floresta.

Então era isso, eu estava encurralado e pelo visto lascado.

* * *

**Uii... E agora? Quem poderá defender o Lucas? Chapolin colorado é que não é...**

**Comentem pessoal, pois a fic tem muitos leitores, mas até agora nenhum comentario, talvez eu pare de postar nesse site e poste só no outro, né? Afinal o fusca aqui precisa de gasolina e como eu já disse, meu combustivel é o review, Beijinhuss!\o/ E bom final de semana pra vcs...**


	6. Pegue o Cisne!

**Oieee! Dessa vez o capitulo veio voando, né? kkkkkk**

**Espero que vcs gostem e estou esperando os reviews!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Bella's POV**

Ouvi a porta da frente sendo aberta e depois fechada e ouvi um barulho de carro arrancando.

-Bells? – Ouvi a voz abafada de Lara, vindo do andar de baixo.

- Aqui. – Respondi com a voz rouca, ainda tentando processar a visita do vampiro e a visita enigmática que Jacob me fizera há pouco.

Ouvi passos rápidos e precisos subindo a escada e logo a morena entrava em meu quarto sem se preocupar em bater na porta. Eu estava aliviada por nada de ruim ter acontecido a ela. Ao que me parecia, eu apenas tinha tido um momento de loucura, afinal porque só eu havia visto Lucas como um vampiro?

Ela me analisou rapidamente e veio deitar ao meu lado na cama.

- Você está bem? – Ela perguntou preocupada, olhando para o teto.

Pensei na pergunta. Não, eu não estava bem, mas eu tinha que ser forte... Por Charlie.

- Só cansada.

-Hm... – Ela murmurou e depois se virou na cama para me encarar. – O que Jacob fazia aqui? E como ele entrou e saiu sem passar pela porta?

Arregalei os olhos com surpresa. Nem havia me tocado que ela e Lucas estavam esse tempo todo lá fora, enquanto eu conversava com Jacob. Sem saber muito bem como responder, optei pela verdade.

- Ele escalou a árvore e entrou pela minha janela.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada.

- Deixa-me ver se eu entendi. Jacob anda por aí sem camisa com temperaturas abaixo de zero, invade seu quarto pela janela, pra fazer Deus sabe o quê – Me lança um olhar malicioso que me faz corar como um tomate. – e depois ainda se embrenha na floresta à uma hora dessas. Ele é louco ou o quê?

Dei um sorriso em meio a um bocejo.

- Acho que ele é o "ou o quê". – Murmurei, ela sorriu.

- Então sua visita de hoje a La Push deu resultados e você fizeram as pazes.

Lembrei-me da raiva que passei na minha visita a Jacob depois que Lara e eu saímos do hospital. Ela havia optado por me esperar no carro enquanto eu ia procura-lo, depois de semanas sendo ignorada, descubro que ele havia entrado para a gangue do Sam e havia se tornado um bastardo igual a ele.

- Parece que sim... Ele veio me pedir desculpas e me trazer enigmas.

- Enigmas? – Ela perguntou, seus astutos olhos verdes brilharam. Lara sempre foi doida por mistérios e enigmas.

Então uma lâmpada se iluminou na minha mente.

- Você ainda lembra-se das lendas dos Quileutes? – Perguntei.

O sono e o cansaço estavam me consumindo, mas eu precisava tentar descobrir o que Jacob tão desesperadamente tentou me dizer.

Ela bufou.

- Só vim aqui quando era criança, mas sempre estava enfurnada em La Push e suas festas na praia... É claro que eu lembro. – Ela respondeu, assenti a incentivando a me contar.

Ela respirou fundo e começou a contar detalhadamente cada história que ela conhecia...

_**D~E**_

_**Lara's POV**_

_A paisagem era magnífica, eu estava numa bela praia, sentada em uma espreguiçadeira, só havia eu e o imenso mar a minha frente. Senti alguém se aproximando_ _e ao olhar para trás vi Lucas, sorri para ele e me levantei, logo me enroscando em seus braços e lhe dando um beijo apaixonado._

_Meus olhos estavam fechados e eu saboreava seu beijo, mas eu sentia uma claridade estranha incomodando, então abri os olhos e me deparei com dois orbes cor de rubi, me afastei abruptamente e percebi que a claridade vinha de Lucas, ele brilhava como se houvessem diamantes incrustados em sua pele. Ele me olhava faminto e seus olhos vermelhos estavam em fendas, ele deixou seus caninos à mostra e rosnou pra mim._

_- Lucas? O quê... – Parei de falar quando ele avançou em mim, mordendo em seguida meu pescoço, a única coisa que saiu de mim foi um grito agudo e desesperado._

Acordei assustada ao ouvir um grito. Olhei para o lado e percebi que o grito agudo e desesperado vinha de Bella, era um grito diferente do que ela costumava dar todas as madrugadas. Ela estava ofegante.

- Lobisomens. – sussurrou.

Percebi que havia dormido na cama com ela, devia ter apagado no meio de alguma lenda quileute. Com um pouco de dificuldade, pelo tamanho da cama, me sentei e a puxei para um abraço.

- Foi só um sonho. – Sussurrei. – Foi só um sonho.

Repeti para ver se eu também acreditava.

_**D~E**_

Depois do sonho não consegui mais dormir, então depois de um banho e de um café, me arrumei para sair. Terminei de fechar o zíper da minha jaqueta de couro preta e passei as mãos pelos cabelos, Bella passou por mim como um raio e ia em direção à porta.

- An, Bella? – Chamei.

Ela derrapou tentando parar, mas acabou tropeçando nos próprios pés e caiu perto da porta. Arregalei os olhos e tentando conter o riso deixei minha bolsa no sofá da sala e fui correndo ajudá-la.

- É impressão minha – Estendi minha mão a ela, que pegou e levantou rapidamente. – Ou a gravidade te odeia.

Ela suspirou, suas bochechas estavam vermelhas como o nariz de um palhaço.

- É como dizem... A gravidade é uma vaca. – Ela sorriu.

Sorri de volta.

- Agora voltando ao assunto... Onde a senhorita está indo? – Perguntei colocando as mãos na cintura.

Ela me olhou surpresa.

- Estou indo... Trabalhar, é, estou indo trabalhar. – Ela estava visivelmente mentindo e se mandou porta afora antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa.

Bufei irritada. Hoje seria o dia que eu daria uma repaginada nela, seria tipo esquadrão da moda... Só que ,infelizmente, sem os dez mil reais.

Olhei para a porta ao ouvir o barulho da Chevy, dei um sorriso gigantesco e corri até o sofá para pegar minha bolsa, eu planejava ir procurar emprego em Port Angeles e depois ir às compras com Bella, mas seria mais divertido fazer uma missão de espionagem... Nunca, em hipótese alguma tente esconder algo de mim... Pois a curiosidade reina no meu coraçãozinho.

- Agente Lara Preston, se apresentando para a missão: Pegue o cisne... Pegue o cisne agora! – Cantarolei a musiquinha do "pegue o pombo" e ri ao perceber minha loucura.

Charlie vinha descendo as escadas e coçava os olhos.

- Bom dia Charlie! – Acenei, ele sorriu pra mim. – Tchau Charlie!

Ele observou com um pouco de confusão eu dar tchau e correr para minha linda moto, era uma Harley-Davidson vermelha que meu... Pai havia dado. Ela havia chegado bem cedinho e felizmente entregaram em domicilio, já que a papelada eu já havia assinado assim que cheguei á Forks. Sem mais demoras, subi na moto e dei a partida, procurando não sair com muita velocidade, pois Charlie era meu tio, mas como xerife havia sido muito difícil convencê-lo a me deixar andar de moto... Se ele soubesse da filha.

Ao sair das vistas dele, acelerei a moto e rodei um pouco até conseguir avistar de longe a camionete velha e barulhenta, ela virou em direção à estrada que levaria a reserva e logo deduzi aonde ela iria. Parei no acostamento, retirei o capacete e peguei meu celular no bolso da jaqueta, disquei rapidamente os números e logo a voz grossa de Charlie atendeu.

- Xerife Swan.

- Oi... Aqui é Lara.

-Ah! Oi, Lara. Esqueceu alguma coisa?

- Não, não. Pode me informar se há algum atalho para a reserva?

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio e imaginei sua língua coçando para perguntar para quê eu precisava de um atalho.

- Há sim. Siga norte na rodovia 101, vire a esquerda na 110 e mais ou menos quando tiver rodado uns dois quilômetros, vai ver ao lado direito da estrada, entre as árvores, uma trilha grande o suficiente para passar um carro pequeno, ela é reta, só tem uma curva quando estiver quase chegando a La Push.

Sorri, levava uns 35 minutos para um carro chegar a La Push, a camionete de Bella levaria uns 45 minutos, minha moto com o atalho chegaria bem mais rápido.

- Obrigado tio e desculpe por atrapalhar seu dia de folga.

- De nada e você não atrapalha Lara, espero ter ajudado.

Depois que desliguei o telefone, recoloquei o capacete e subi na moto, dei partida e dessa vez saí riscando o asfalto. Eu já estava na entrada da rodovia 110, a famosa La Push Road, então apenas dirigi os 2 km e lá estava a trilha, um pouco imperceptível, escondida no meio do mato, mas eu consegui achá-la e entrei nela, seguindo reto. Vinte minutos depois eu fazia a curva que Charlie citara e depois de cinco minutos me encontrava em uma rua da reserva, dirigi até a casa dos Black e quando perto, estacionei e desci da moto, andei até mais perto da casa e entrei novamente na floresta, mas só o suficiente para me abrigar de olhos atentos. Eu tinha uma boa visão do enorme quintal e da casa.

Esperei pacientemente e quinze minutos de espera a camionete barulhenta aparece e de forma um pouco atrapalhada eu me esforço para subir em um galho de uma arvore. Eu estava me sentindo um pouco hipócrita, afinal eu havia ficado chocada ao saber que Lucas havia contratado "amigos" para me localizarem e cá estava eu, em cima de um galho bisbilhotando a vida da Bella. Qualquer arrependimento sumiu ao vê-la invadindo a casa de Billy, depois de uma rápida conversa. Procurei uma janela da casa que eu pudesse vê-la e logo a achei. Ela olhava com certo carinho para algo que estava fora da minha visão e imaginei que seria Jacob. Ouvi um assobio alto e estranho e me assustei um pouco ao ver quatro índios tão sarados quanto Jacob, saírem de um outro lado da floresta de Olympic e me surpreendi mais ainda quando Bella correu porta a fora e começou a gritar enquanto empurrava um deles. Com esforço ouvi seus gritos.

- O que vocês fizeram? – Ela bateu no peito do mais alto. – O que fizeram com ele?

- Calma. – O mais alto tentou contê-la, mas Bella estava furiosa.

- Ele não queria isso! – Ela gritou novamente.

O que estava do lado do alto, se aproximou ameaçadoramente dela, tão furioso quanto.

- O que nós fizemos? E você? O que ele te contou? – Ele cuspia as palavras.

O alto, que parecia comandar os outros, empurrou-o para trás.

- Acalmem-se os dois. – Ele mandou.

- Nada! Ele não me disse nada porque tem medo de vocês! – Ela respondeu.

Os caras começaram a rir, menos o líder que olhava sério para ela. Bella fez cara de indignada e com o punho direito, deu um belo soco no rosto do imbecil petulante que ria da cara dela.

O petulante começou a se tremer e ofegar olhando com fúria para Bella.

- Tarde demais. – O mais magrelo riu.

- Afaste-se Bella! – O líder mandou e ela obedeceu, ele se virou para o petulante e falou em voz de ordem. – Paul, acalme-se agora!

(_N/A: Parte retirada e modificada do livro)_

O tal do Paul pareceu tombar para frente tremendo com violência. A meio caminho do chão houve o barulho de algo se rasgando e então... Ele explodiu! O pelo prateado-escuro brotou dele, fundindo-se numa forma cinco veze maior, uma figura peluda, abaixada, pronta para pular. O lobo enrugou o focinho amostrando os dentes, e outro rosnado saiu de seu peito colossal. Seus olhos negros e raivosos se cravaram em uma assustada Bella, que se virou e pôs-se a correr.

- Bella! – Jacob gritou da varanda de sua casa, sua cara estava um pouco amassada, e saiu correndo em direção ao lobo.

Bella o olhou desesperada.

- Jake, fuja! – Ela gritou.

Por um segundo pareceu que Jacob iria colidir com Bella, um forte arrepio passou pela coluna vertebral de Jacob, que saltou por cima dela de ponta-cabeça no ar vazio. Com outro afiado som de rasgado, ele explodiu também. Ele explodiu sua pele, pedacinhos pretos e brancos de roupa voaram pelos ares. Tudo ocorreu tão rápido que se eu tivesse piscado, eu teria perdido a transformação inteira. Um segundo antes, Jacob saltava de cabeça, e um segundo depois havia se transformado em um gigantesco lobo de cor marrom avermelhado, tão enorme que eu não pude entender como aquela massa havia se ajustado de alguma maneira dentro de Jacob – que se jogava contra a besta cinza.

Jacob chocou-se contra o ataque do outro Lobisomem de cabeça. Seus furiosos rosnados ecoaram como trovões entre as árvores. Os farrapos brancos e pretos – restos da roupa de Jacob – caíram no chão onde ele tinha desaparecido.

- Jacob! – Bella gritou indo atrás.

- Fique onde está, Bella. – O líder ordenou.

Era difícil ouvi-lo diante dos rugidos de ambos os lobos, que se mordiam e arranhavam buscando a garganta do rival com seus afiados dentes. Jacob parecia ganhar: era visivelmente maior que o outro lobo, e também parecia muito mais forte. Ele lançou seu ombro de novo de novo no lobo cinza, jogando-o de volta para as árvores.

- Leve-a para casa da Emily – O líder gritou para os outros garotos, que estavam distraídos assistindo a briga. Jacob empurrou o lobo cinza para fora do caminho com sucesso, e eles estavam desaparecendo na floresta, mas o som de seus grunhidos ainda eram altos. O líder foi atrás dos lobos, tirando seus sapatos no caminho. Quando se lançou entre as árvores, ele estava tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

_(N/a: Fim da parte do livro)_

Desliguei-me da cena. Eu se quer piscava, estava em total estado de choque. Cenas da minha infância se fundiam, momentos na fogueira onde eu escutei as lendas com imagens dos garotos explodindo em forma de lobos a segundos atrás. Quando me dei conta, eu estava no chão, havia caído do galho e mesmo a dor que veio não me tirou do meu estupor.

-Lo-lob-lobsomens existem. – Sussurrei apavorada e lembrei que Bella ainda estava com eles, tentei me levantar para ajudá-la, mas ao levantar, caí de novo, dessa vez a escuridão me consumiu.

* * *

**e aí? o que acharam? Decidi, pegar e modificar aquela parte do livro, pois eu queria algo bem detalhado. tentei fazer um mixer entre o livro e o filme e acho q ficou bom... Beijos!**


End file.
